Wrongly Accused
by Comin2U
Summary: Percy is thrown out of camp without trial and in Zeus's paranoia of being overthrown, but little does Percy know that across town there's someone who's been where he's been. (Romanogers, Percabeth) Cowritten with CosmicArsonistFabulousKilljoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy hated the gods, before today he'd never dare to say that out loud, now he dared. The gods were self-centered assholes. He'd done everything. LITERALLY EVERYTHING trying to please them, doing their quests and everything, then they marked him as a fugitive, and no they didn't even have the kindness to banish him to Tartarus or something! Instead, they forced him to cut off all forms of communication with other demigods and the gods. He was on his own in the world. He wasn't even allowed to see Annabeth. That hurt the most.

They had abandoned him, they had forced him out of what was practically his only home not even giving him a chance to say goodbye to the others, leaving them to think he was dead. He would never see his wise girl again, and to make it all worse, the last time they had talked they had been in a fight, over whether to move or stay of all reasons!

The gods were a bunch of selfish lying bastards in Percy's opinion. They could all rot in Tartarus for all he cared.

Percy pulled up the hood of his blood red hoody, it reminded him of the color of the sky in Tartarus. It had been a gift from his mother years ago. It had been what he was wearing when he got banished. He tread down the streets of New York bumping shoulders with the colossal crowds around him. He kept moving, down the streets, away from the Empire State Building and towards his mom's apartment.

He hoped his mom and Paul would take him in. Then again they were pretty busy preparing for his soon to be born sister. He stopped before moving in towards one of the newer skyscrapers. He couldn't put them in danger, especially since he would constantly be attacked by monsters.

Ok, maybe his mom's place wasn't the best place, plus... Annabeth could be there, trying to not break down, telling his mother how he was probably dead. He couldn't face her after what Zeus did. Besides who knew what he would do if he saw Percy talking with Annabeth, it was one of his rules of banishment that he could have no contact with any demigods associated with the camps.

Little did Percy know that farther uptown in the newly built Avenger's tower napped a son of Apollo on top of a fridge.

"CLINT!" A voice roared so loud it woke almost the entire tower, well more like it woke the napping archer, everyone else in the tower was awake already.

"What?!" Clint snapped awake, pulling an arrow from behind the fridge he had napped upon, he had arrows hidden all over the tower. He also never went anywhere without his bow, so the arrow he had pulled out was already notched on it.

"Where's my hairdryer!?" a redheaded spy hissed in anger pointing the straighter she held in her hand up at the archer, "I know you have it!"

"Why would I have it?" Snapped Clint, "What why do you need one Nat?" He lowered his bow as he carefully watched the women he had called Nat.

"I just do!" she snapped, her eyes forming into thin slits as she stared him down.

"Oh... Do I sense a date?" Clint snickered as he tucked the arrow back into hiding and hopped down to the floor.

"Ugh, just give it back!" She screeched in his ear, as she grabbed him by his earlobe and pulled his head down by it hard.

"OW! OW, OW! I don't have it! Last I know Tony took it for parts!" Clint yelped in fear as he started to ramble. Nat tightened her grip for a second before releasing his ear, leaving him to rub the now red and sore earlobe.

"Thank you," Nat replied before she stalked off towards the lab.

Clint watched his best friend stalk off towards the lab, leaving him alone in the tower's living room. He put the arrow back behind the fridge and glanced around the living room. Something was off. He picked up the arrow again, he never knew if he might need it. He heard the floor creak behind him and spun around, drawing back the arrow at the young, blonde man who had been behind him.

Clint lowered the bow and sighed, "Couldn't give me some kind of warning?" he huffed angrily, unhooking the arrow from the bowstring.

"Nah, I was testing your reflexes." stated the young man cheekily.

"Ya, Well they don't need to be tested, 'father.'" Clint snapped, "Now what do you want? Thought I was banished from the godly world for offending Artemis hunting skills."

"Well, yes, but another demigod has been banished, a great hero who didn't deserve it. Like you."

"Ha. Really? Thought I was the first to be banished since Hercules lived," Clint joked turning away from the god, "You guys must really be pissing us off to have two demigods banished in one lifetime."

"It's mostly because of Zeus being… paranoid. Will you help him?"

"Zeus is always paranoid, why would I help that bastard lighting rod?" Clint sneered opening the fridge and pulling out a can of soda. He dug his fingernail under the cap and pulled it up, letting the satisfying pop and fizz echo through the room around him.

"I don't mean Zeus. I meant the demigod. He won't let the gods who were against his banishment help him."

"Can't blame him honestly," Clint mumbled, taking a slug of the pop before continuing, "What's the kid's name?"

"Percy Jackson," came the reply.

Clint did a spit take with the soda. He coughed a little, clearing his windpipe of the liquid before answering. "Percy Jackson?" he repeated the name, "As in the dude who fought in the titan war and the giant war and united the camps?"

It had been 15 years since Clint's banishment from Camp Halfblood, but that didn't mean he didn't hear rumors. He'd heard of the famous Percy Jackson many times. He was a son of Poseidon, and one of the most powerful demigods to have ever lived, bringing together the greek and roman camps.

"He is THE hero. Why would Zeus banish him? He sounds even more paranoid than before." muttered Clint, as he started pacing around the kitchen. The man shrugged.

"No one knows what goes on in his head. But lately, he's been even more paranoid than usual. He thinks that Percy wants to launch a war against the gods," Apollo explained.

"But his fatal flaw is loyalty. How is that even possible?"

"We don't know, but would you, please. Take him in. A few of us fear that if he doesn't have friends by his side or anyone to be loyal to then he will truly turn against the gods."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. And who is we?"

"We are the few gods who didn't want him to be banished. Hades, Artemis, Hestia, Poseidon, and I. Thank you."

Clint nodded watching his father disappear in a flash.

"Time to go find a kid," muttered Clint. Maybe he could get Natasha to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The brisk and chilled air rattled Percy to his bones. He had slept on the street the night before and now was pretty sure that hypothermia was setting in. He got up and started walking around aimlessly. He needed food and warmth, but he had no money and no idea how to get any.

He couldn't get a job, probably would lose it in a matter of a week. Hotels were too expensive. He'd waste more money on a hotel or apartment than he would on food. Sure he could probably ask his mom to lend him some money, but that wasn't right with his sister on the way.

He sighed and kept walking, watching his breath turn into steam and stretching his legs after staying in the same position all night. His red hoodie was filled with wrinkles, as were his navy jeans, both had stains from pigeon poop left over on the bench he had slept on the night before in Rockefeller center.

"Hey, kid. You know someone named Percy Jackson?" a male voice called from behind him.

Percy snapped his head in the direction of the man. He had blond hair that reminded him of Apollo's and wore dark sport style sunglasses. He had an archer's build, along with a duffle bag draped across his back.

Percy shrugged. "Nope. Sorry," He lied smoothly turning his back and hobbling away. His legs were sore so he couldn't exactly walk normally.

"You're lying. I've heard from reliable sources what he looks like and you look just like him." the Apollo haired man remarked.

"What's it matter to you if I'm lying?" Percy scoffed, not looking at the man. Instead, he watched the speeding car on the road in front of him. A plan was starting to form in his head.

"Because I want to help you. You're not the only one cast away by the gods." the man stated. Percy froze in his tracks, the half-baked plan in his head disappearing as he slowly turned his head towards Apollo hair.

"How in Styx's name do you know about my banishment?" he hissed angrily, voice laced with bitterness.

"Cause not every god wanted you to be banished, including my father. He asked me to help cause, well, I've been in your boat before." replied the man.

"No one's ever been where I've been before in a millennium," Percy stated.

"Not true. I got banished for insulting Artemis's aiming in archery. Not my best moment," the man explained. Percy glanced at the duffel on the man's back once more and noticed that it wasn't zipped. It was just a cover and on the inside, Percy could see the outline of the quiver attached to the man's back, along with the bow that was stored in it.

"You're a son of Apollo, aren't you?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah. The duffel gave it away, didn't it?" the man chuckled.

"And the hair," Percy smirked proudly.

"Anyway, will you come with me? I have a place where you can be at home and have a family." the man suggested. Percy thought for a moment, before nodding hesitantly. The man smiled. "My name's Clint. Nice to meet you, Percy."

"Nice to meet you too? Now where are we going?" Percy asked. He still didn't fully trust the son of Apollo, but if he was anything like Will then he'd be fine.

"Avenger's Tower," Clint smirked, leading the kid towards the giant skyscraper dominating the skyline. He lead Percy through the twisting streets until they made it to the front entrance. It was only 10 blocks from Rockefeller Center to the tower. Clint walked towards the entrance before typing a code into the keypad and scanning his eye.

"Welcome back master Clint. Who is your guest?" stated a monotone and slightly robotic voice as the door opened in front of them.

"Hey, Jarvis. This is Percy, and he'll be staying here for a while," replied Clint as he led Percy through the doors.

Percy flinched at the voice and looked around to try and find out where the voice had come from.

"Of course, master Clint. I will alert master Tony." the voice stated. Clint noticed Percy's reaction and chuckled before he set a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"That's just Jarvis, Percy. He's an artificial intelligence created by Tony, the guy who built this tower."

"Tony? As in Tony Stark?" Percy staggered out in shock.

"Yeah. He's a bit eccentric, but you get used to it." Clint chuckled at Percy's reaction.

"So let me get this straight. You got banished only to get taken in by a billionaire tech genius and haven't been killed by a monster yet!?" Percy exclaimed.

"Pretty much. It wasn't really Tony who took me in, in the beginning. At first, it was SHIELD. Then I became an Avenger and moved into the tower. Plus, when you're not associated with the camps, then monsters don't really care to come after you. But it may not be the same for you, after all, you are a son of Poseidon." Clint explained. Percy nodded as they got into the elevator and started riding up to the 95th floor.

"Now, one thing you need to know. We have a Norse god here named Thor," Clint started, just to be interrupted by Percy exclaiming again.

"THOR!?"

"Ya Thor, Kid. Calm down. Either way. He doesn't know I'm a greek demigod but I'm pretty sure he knows they exist. Second off, only one other person in this tower knows I'm a demigod and that's Natasha Romanoff. So don't piss her off because she can kill us 20 ways alone with a pencil. Third, I'm pretty sure we're all immune to the mist so be cautious of that. And finally, don't make Banner angry or mad. If you do, don't use your sword."

Percy opened his mouth to reply that he didn't have riptide anymore. Along with the other rules of his banishment, his sword/pen had been taken away, as well as a good majority of his powers. The only thing he was allowed to keep was his healing by water and the ability to talk to horses and other things associated with his father.

"My sword was taken away, so you don't have to worry about that," Percy stated dejectedly. Clint nodded in understanding and the elevator doors dinged before sliding open.

"We'll make you a new one. When I got banished they took my lucky bow, so I know where you're coming from. But trust me, any sword Tony makes for you will be better then you're old one."

"My old one could turn into a pen."

"Ok maybe it won't be that good, but it'll come close." A voice cleared their throat in front of them.

"Clint, what have we told you about bringing home random strangers," stated the man standing in front of them. Percy studied the blond haired man along with the red haired woman next to him. The man was well built and toned, both arms crossed over his chest in frustration. He had broad shoulders and stood like a well trained and disciplined soldier, along with the look in his blue eyes told Percy that this man had practically been through a lifetime of hell. The woman had the body of a gymnast but not the height. She stood at around 5"5, seeming small compared to the man's 5"6. Her hair was lightly curled, giving it a soft wave. Her body was well sculpted and toned for a woman. Sharp green eyes studied Percy, untrust and hesitation filling them.

"Ah, Cap! Nat! How was your date!? And Nat, this is Percy. Trust me, he's not a stranger." Clint grinned, winking at the redheaded woman. Her eyes widened before resuming their neutral position. The man turned red and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It went well, I see. Percy and I are going to get some food and then take him to his floor. See ya!" Clint stated, before dragging Percy into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Got anything blue?" the teen asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah. Want some of Tony's Blueberries?" Clint questioned.

"Sure," Percy replied, "He won't mind?"

"Oh, he'll mind," the woman named Nat smirked as she walked over and took a seat next to Percy, "That's why we take them."

"Natasha," Cap warned walking over.

"What? It's the truth, Rogers!" Natasha scoffed. Cap shook his head before walking out of the kitchen.

"You got anything else blue?" asked Percy as he munched on some blueberries, letting Natasha steal a few every once in awhile.

"We can make something blue. We've got blue food dye and leftover pizza. Is that okay with you?" Clint replied after looking around the kitchen and pulling out the items.

Percy nodded eagerly. Clint smiled and carefully dropped some dye on the pizza and dabbed it around to make the pizza blue. He handed it to Percy, who scarfed it down in a minute.

Once he finished he wiped the crumbs from his mouth before Natasha spoke.

"Which greek god?" she asked, her voice flat and steady.

"Poseidon. Do you have a godly parent?" replied Percy, who was carefully watching Natasha.

"No, Clint just told me everything about them. He's like the annoying brother I never had." She stated.

"I'm not that annoying!" Clint exclaimed.

"Oh, you are," Natasha chuckled before turning back to look at Percy. "So why aren't you at that Camp half something?"

"Camp half blood," Clint corrected. Natasha nodded and looked at Percy, expecting an answer.

"I was...banished, like Clint." Percy sighed, hanging his head in shame.

"He didn't do anything. Zeus was just being paranoid." Clint interrupted, feeling the need to supply the spy with that single piece of info.

Natasha nodded in understanding, noticing the sadness that was displayed on Percy's face.

"You had to leave someone behind didn't you?" the spy questioned. She'd seen that look of pain many times before, on her own face and on others. It was the face of a broken heart.

Percy nodded, looking down at the empty plate before him. He tried not to let tears slide down his face

"I'm sorry." She replied sincerely, and Clint nodded assent.

"It's...fine...it just hurts a little, and it hasn't really set in yet," Percy explained looking up at the two. "I keep thinking that I'm going to see her tomorrow or something. I...uhh...had this gift I wanted to give her. Guess I never will." he choked out, the silver ring in his pocket weighing him down. Clint quickly wrapped him in a hug. Natasha joined in too after hesitating for a few seconds.

"It's going to be ok Percy, it's going to be ok," a voice murmured in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"WHY IS THERE A TEENAGER SLEEPING ON MY $1000 COUCH!" a voice screeched, waking Percy from his nap. He looked around and saw a man with short brown hair and a goatee with a glowing triangle in his chest staring down at him in horror. Percy could have sworn the voice came from a woman, not a man.

"Not anymore..." Percy grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his hands to help wake him up and get rid of the remaining sleep in his eyes, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Who are you and who let you in!?" the man demanded to know.

"Clint let me in. My name's Percy." Percy muttered getting off the couch and stretching.

"Of course Clint let you in...Damn Katniss and his need to take in strays," the man cursed. He glanced over Percy, quickly taking note of the pigeon poop stains on his hoodie and jeans. Percy really needed to get a new set of clothes. He was starting to look and smell homeless.

"I am not a stray." snapped Percy.

"Stark, leave the kid alone." sighed Cap as he walked into the room.

"Would you rather I bother you about your relationship with Red?" Stark remarked, smirking proudly. Cap's face flushed a beet red before he returned to his regular color.

"I'm just gonna leave now," stated Percy as he snuck towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Natasha reported, grabbing Percy by his hood, "Clint promised that we'd protect and shelter you, not that we'd let you leave."

"WHAT?!" Stark exclaimed in horror, "Why the hell would Legolas do that?! This is my tower! Not his barn in Iowa!"

"I let him in cause he has nowhere else to go. He's also a cousin." Clint stated as he strode into the room. He set a hand on Percy's shoulder and glared at Tony.

"Cousin?! You two look nothing alike! It's like saying I'm cousins with Capsicle!" Tony exclaimed. Percy snickered at Tony, finding the way he took this absolutely hilarious.

"Tony...no," Cap dictated. He did not want to be related to the egomaniac in anyway.

"Stick with me here, Cap. We can't just let random teens crash here, even if they are Avenger's family!" Shouted Tony.

"Percy's not a random teen here, Stark!" Clint reported, "Trust me he'd be a great asset to the team! He could be an Avenger!"

"WHAT!?" Tony and Percy exclaimed together, their eyes wide in shock at the notion of the idea.

"You'd have to clear that with me first, Barton." came a harsh voice from the doorway. Standing there was a tall man wearing an eyepatch and a black leather trenchcoat.

 _Pirate,_ was the thought that popped into Percy's head at this sight.

"Excuse me?" the man asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Did I say that out loud?" Percy questioned, and everyone nodded. "Whoops."

"What type of credentials does he have for joining the avengers? I have looked at his rap sheet and he's not the type of person we're looking for. He blew up the St. Louis Arch. If anything he should be in jail," Eyepatch Man stated.

"Hey! that was not my fault! Well, it somewhat was. But it was a monster who blew it up! I just lead her up there on accident and jumped!" Percy shouted.

"Percy! They're not supposed to know about that type of thing!" Clint hissed at him.

"Pirate wanted to know!" Percy reported pointing at the man, "Plus I will not be wrongly accused twice in like, less than 48 hours!"

"Yeah, but they're mortals! It'll just make them monster bait! Plus do you really think they'll trust us after we explain?"

Percy shrugged, "They know Thor. Why can't they know about this?"

"How do you think Thor will react? Don't you know why the Greeks and Asgardians stayed separate?"

"Nope."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Tony demanded to know.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Shouted Clint and Percy in unison. They they realized that they had gotten so caught up in arguing that everyone was staring at them.

"This is gonna be hell to explain," muttered Clint.

"You know them better. You do it," Percy stated. Clint glared at Percy.

"So you guys know about the Greek gods?" He asked. They all nodded unsure of where this was going.

"Well they're real and they're asses," Percy spat.

"I can attest to that." Clint stated, "They are also our parents. I'm a son of Apollo and Percy is a son of Poseidon. We are both banished demigods. I insulted Artemis hunting and archery skills, and Percy for no reason other than Zeus's paranoia of being overthrown."

"I knew about all of this." Stated Natasha before they could go on. Clint and Percy nodded.

"Either way. They have kids. Like a ton, and, well, monsters like to kill those kids and eat us for breakfast! Whoopee. Life is really hard and often very short for demigods." Explained Percy.

"And it gets even worse when you get banished," Clint reported.

"It's basically a death sentence." Snapped Percy, "Especially if you're a child of the Big Three. Which I am."

Pirate looked Percy over and thought for a moment.

"Fine, you can be an avenger. But Cap is going to keep an eye on both you and Barton for the next couple weeks until I decide you are trustworthy." The pirate stated.

"Fury! I've been an agent for years! You can trust me!" Clint proclaimed.

"Yes, but you lied both about your heritage and something that could be a possible threat in the future, so you are untrustworthy until I say otherwise." Fury snapped, before stalking out of the room. Barton ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'm going to the gym." He spat before climbing into the vents.

"Does he do that a lot?" Percy questioned pointing towards the opened vent.

Everyone in the room nodded and sighed in frustration.

"Alright, Pierce. Let's see what you can do!" Tony smirked.

"It's Percy. Not Pierce. Percy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You people have a sword?" Asked Percy looking around, "Or a horse I could talk to?"

Tony raised his eyebrows at the horse comment but choose to brush it off. "Ya, we have swords kid," Tony responded.

Tony led the way to the weapons closet and opened the doors wide. An arrangement of weapons lined the walls. Percy walked inside and started trying the different blades. None of them felt like riptide. None of them felt natural. He sighed and picked the one that felt the closest.

"If you want, we can make you one later on," Tony stated opening up a little, "Along with anything else you may need in battle."

Percy sighed heavily once more, "I don't think you can do that," He remarked.

"Why not?" Tony huffed.

"Um, as one of the terms of my banishment...I had a lot of my powers taken away. I used to be able to control water, bend it to my will and everything. I was the son of the sea. Now I can only heal myself with it, but not as fast or as bad of wounds as before. That, and talk to horses," Percy explained looking down at the sword, "I'm used to fighting with water and sword, not just one or the other."

Tony stroked his goatee for a moment and nodded as he pondered a thought.

"Give me 5 days. I think I can have you back to playing with water, Towel Boy," Tony smirked.

"Don't call me that." Percy grumbled.

"Too late. Everyone in the tower has their nicknames. Now yours is Towel and Water boy," Tony reported, the smirk still hanging on his face.

"You sound like Leo."

"Don't know who that is, but it sounds like I would like him," Tony stated

"Oh you would love him. I fear what you two could do together."

"Oh now I want to meet him. You have to introduce me."

"Sure. I'll do that as soon as my banishment is lifted," Percy spat.

"Stop striking nerves Tony," Ordered Cap.

"Come on Capsicle! It's so easy!" Tony whined.

"No. Go on Percy and show us what you can do." Cap smiled.

Percy nodded and walked to the middle of the training room, "So do I just practice or

fight robot dummies or what?"

"LMDs aren't such a bad suggestion," Tony remarked, "Jarvis! Practice section 5E!" he ordered up at the ceiling.

Percy lifted the sword, getting into a fighting stance as three life model decoys lifted from the floor, their robotic eyes glowing a sky blue. They stared at Percy like a predator stares at it's prey. Percy let a small smirk place itself on his mouth before the section started.

LMD 1, or Blinky as Percy had decided to call it, leaped towards him while LMD 2, which was now known as Billy, followed. Finally, LMD 3 or Sparky, naming him in Leo's and Jason's honor, raised its hands, the fingers retracting and turning into blades.

Blinky attacked first, his fist coming down towards Percy in a hammer swing. He quickly dodged it, lowering his body as he limboed under the robotic arm. Next came Billy, whose foot was already aimed at Percy's face as he came up out of his limbo.

Percy noticed this, bringing his sword in front of him, he cut the limb right down the middle, leaving both sides practically symmetrical. Billy crashed to the ground, now having only one leg. Percy took the advantage and stabbed the LMD with his sword, killing it before he turned back to Sparky and Blinky who already making their way towards him. Sparky's blade hands were now swinging and coming closer. That's what Percy had to take out first.

He lifted the sword once more, almost fumbling it at the lightness of the blade as he pulled it up in front of him. He was use to a heavier sword, this one was too light, yet it seemed more powerful than Riptide had ever been. He gripped onto the blade tighter than before.

As one of the blades came down on him he lifted the sword, the clanging of metal filling the room along with the sound of it grinding as the blade tried to cut into the blade. It didn't even leave a scratch. Percy clenched his jaw, rubbing his teeth together as he pushed back against the robot.

His eyes darted around before he finally noticed an opening. He pulled back letting the robot stumble forward as he ducked under the blade coming towards his head. He turned around once he'd made it under the arm and swung the sword down, cutting the arm off Sparky. As he did this Sparky twisted it's robotic body, flinging the other blade towards Percy once more. Percy jumped back out of the reach of the blade. He had been so preoccupied with the churning blades of steel that he hadn't noticed Blinky corner him from behind.

Percy smirked and ducked down, allowing the incoming blade to fly over his head and cut Blinky in half. 2 down, one more to go. Only Sparky left. Percy backed up and when Sparky moved to follow he jumped to the side and sliced him in half.

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" Percy grinned.

"Holy..." Stark started just to cut off by Clint who was smirking proudly.

"Told you that he was Avenger material," the archer reported grinning.

Percy chuckled, "Guess I'm an avenger now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nico collapsed onto the motel bed and let out a loud and heavy sigh. 5 years. 5 freaking years he'd been traveling the world for looking for Percy Jackson. He had kept in contact with everyone at camp, especially Will, so it wasn't too unbearable. But his question was where the hell did Percy go? And why did he leave in the first place? He had Annabeth to take care of and it broke her heart when he didn't come back.

The gods had said nothing about the missing hero except for Zeus who had one time mumbled under his breath something about how, "It was about damn time he was thrown out," when they had asked the olympians about the disappearance of Percy. Nico couldn't stand the fact that they wouldn't say anything so as soon as they made it back to camp he started packing. He was so thankful that Will allowed him to go, because he knew he was the only one who could find Percy.

He ran a hand through his hair before turning on the TV.

The Avengers have just stopped an attack in Times Square! Riptide landing the final bow on the villain Red Skull! the TV reported cheered as images and videos of the avengers flashed on the screen, but only one hero caught Nico's eye. The one named Riptide.

"Damn Percy, you sneaky little…" He muttered before gathering his things and shadow traveling back to New York. He managed to make his way to a motel and get a room before he passed out on the bed.

The next day, Nico made his way towards Avengers tower. He knocked on the door all the while trying to figure out what he would say when he saw Percy.

The back door of the tower was thrown open by a blond haired man with a bow slung over his back.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you knocking so loud!?" the man snapped.

"I'm an old friend of Percy's let me in," Nico demanded. "I mean I could get in another way but this is less invasive."

"Percy doesn't have old friends. So unless the big guys sent you, you're not allowed to be here," the man reported.

"What?! Why aren't I allowed to see him!?" Nico demanded to know.

"They didn't tell you did they?" the man chuckled, "Percy was banished. One of the rules of his banishment is that he's not allowed to have any contact with demigods associated with camp. So come back when you have permission from the gods. And knowing those bastards... that'll never happen," the man exclaimed before slamming the door in Nico's face.

"Time to talk to the gods I guess." Nico muttered before shadow traveling to the Empire State Building. He strode in and headed straight for the security guard. "I need to go to Olympus."

The guard sighed and mumbled something and handed Nico the key.

Nico was pissed. The gods had banished PERCY JACKSON. The greatest and most loyal demigod to have every lived, and they threw him out! Because of nothing!

He lumbered over to the elevator and made the 600 floor journey up to Olympus. He made his way to the hall of the gods and shoved open the doors not caring that he had just interrupted a god meeting or something.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BANISH THE MOST LOYAL AND GREATEST DEMIGOD TO EVER LIVE! HE WOULD HAVE NEVER BETRAYED BUT NOW HE COULD DEFINITELY DO IT WITHOUT A THOUGHT!" Shouted Nico angrily, not even caring that they could smite him without a thought, "HIS FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY! LOYALTY! NOT POWER AND YOU STILL BANISH HIM!"

"You have no idea of what you speak of!" Zeus boomed standing up from his throne.

"Oh I don't?! Percy Jackson is an avenger now! He's now a part of a group that could easily overthrow you!"

"Percy Jackson was banished because there's an impending doom! If Percy wasn't banished then we'd all be destroyed!" Zeus reported.

"Mhmm, and how do you know that? I mean it's not like we have an oracle, oh wait we do. We haven't gotten a single new prophecy and yet you think Percy is a threat. Did Athena whisper in your ear?" Snapped Nico, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"He was banished because he needed more training outside of the camps! And the Avengers provided that! He will be the one to stop the rising of Chaos!" Hestia interrupted, "I've seen it in the Hearth. Zeus was influenced in his banishment of Percy through forces even I don't know. But now Percy can come back to the camp and train our children in what he's learned! We stand a chance now!"

All the gods looked towards Hestia in shock. They hadn't know this bit of info.

"So you mean to tell me that you banished Percy Jackson in order to use him as a pawn once more in your war!? You tore him away from Annabeth and his daughter he doesn't even know exists just so you can use him as a soldier in another one of your wars?!"Nico exclaimed.

"Silence!" Zeus ordered.

"No. You may get Percy but I refuse to be a pawn in your war. Percy should be left alone because of what he's done for you already. So you bastards are getting no help from me until you give Percy the rest and reward he deserves." Nico spat, before he stalked out of the room.

Apollo rushed out after Nico, "Nico! Stop! Wait. Do you understand what Zeus will do to you since you refuse to help?"

"I figure he banishes me. Or kills me. I'm personally fine with either options though." Nico replied but kept walking.

"Nico. Hestia is right. Percy is the camp's only chance to save itself... If you want to save the camp and Percy, you have to get him and the Avengers to the camp," Apollo stated, "If you don't Percy will never know his daughter. Please, help us. and tell my son about this. He'll believe you."

Nico sighed heavily and nodded. "This better be the last war though, cause Percy deserves the rest of his life off."

Nico walked dejectedly towards the avengers tower and when he reached the door he knocked. The same man opened the door.

"Kid didn't I tell you that you're not allowed to be here!?" the man snapped when he flung open the door.

"I'm here with the god's permission this time. There's another war and they need Percy. I most likely got on Zeus's bad side coming here but Percy needs to know." Nico spat at the man. The guy was so shocked he immediately let Nico in. The man led Nico to the elevators and took him to the 95th floor.

"Clint, what did we tell you about strays?" Stated Cap.

"Hey! Last time I brought in a stray we adopted him!" Clint recoiled.

"You did not adopt me!" A voice yelled from the couch. His head was turned away from the archer and towards the tv in front of him.

"I need to speak to Percy Jackson!" Shouted Nico before the men could get into a fully fledged argument.

The room fell silent as the man on the couch stood up to his height of 6"3. His shaggy black hair and green eyes locked with Nico's. Nico quickly noticed the streak of grey that was laced in his hair, and the camp beads that hung around his neck, the only difference from the last time he'd seen them was that there was a silver ring that hang on it's own leather string an inch or so below the camp beads. Nico's eyes snapped down to the man's left hand to notice that a black ring had been tattooed around his ring finger. He looked back up at the man's face, noticing now that there were two very noticeable scars on his face. One ran from above his right eyebrow and down to his mid cheek. The other ran along the edge of his jaw, as if tracing it, when it reached his chin it jerked downward, the scar continuing down the middle of his neck, tracing it once more until it reached his Adam's Apple.

"Hey Perce. Long time no see. Can't stick around for introductions cause I really pissed Zeus off, and probably got myself killed. They didn't send you off because of paranoia but because they want you to fight in a war against Chaos, and you needed outside training." Nico paused for breath but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Who the hell are you?" Snapped Tony.

"I could kill in 5 different ways before any of your companions could get their weapons so let me speak to Percy before Zeus smites me. I'm so sorry Perce, apparently you are the gods only hope. And before you get pissed, Annabeth was pregnant when you left and you have a little girl named Zoë." Nico explained quickly.

All of the Avengers turned towards Percy at this news. Percy's eyes were wide in shock and his opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He breathed heavily, the news of him being a father sinking in. Finally he spoke.

"How old is... Zoë?" He asked testing the name on his tongue.

"She turns 5 in two months. Annabeth has been worried sick but she knows you're not dead. I've been looking for you for the past 5 years."

Percy wavered a little and Clint noticed.

"He's going down!" Clint exclaimed running over to Percy as he collapsed to his knees. Cap and Clint managed to catch Percy before he hit the floor.

"Percy... It's alright we got you," Clint stated in encouragement. Natasha rushed over kneeling in front of Percy. In the years since Percy's banishment the Avengers had become his family. Cap his father figure alongside Bruce. Clint and Natasha becoming his siblings, Tony being the wacky and crazy uncle, and Thor well... Just being Thor.

"Percy listen to me. You can't shut down," Natasha ordered the demigod, "You have to get up. The camp needs you. Your daughter and Annabeth need you."

Percy nodded in response and looked up at Nico before speaking, "You owe me so much."

"Dude I interrupted Zeus in the middle of a meeting, called him a bastard, to his face might I add, and told him I won't fight in this war until you get the rest of your life off. I think you owe me," Nico grinned.

"You called Zeus a bastard?" Percy chuckled, "you're going to end up in exile like me!" He joked.

"No, I'm probably gonna end up dead. Oh and the avengers need to come too. Now excuse me while I go tell Will before Zeus manages to process exactly what I said," he remarked.

"Wait! Nico you can't!" Percy exclaimed, "no one can know I'm alive. I can't tell anyone. They have to find out for themselves. And I can't just go marching back into camp... Looking like myself."

Nico looked at Percy and then at the ground. "I guess you're right. I just… Annabeth needs to know. I'm gonna go back to camp, say I searched everywhere and couldn't find you. You owe me Perce." Nico nods at the rest of the avengers before shadow traveling away, leaving Percy and the Avengers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Percy. You know you don't have to do this," Natasha remarked as she watched the young man pack his bags.

"I do Nat. I let the gods control my life for too long.. I let them take away 5 years I could have had with my daughter," Percy answered folding a t-shirt before stuffing it into the duffel bag next to him.

"What about your banishment? You're technically not allowed to tell anyone you're you," Nat stated.

"I know. But there's a thing called contacts for that," Percy sarcastically stated, "Plus. I'm not the only one who breaks rules around this place. Wasn't dating coworkers against SHIELD policy?"

Natasha glared at Percy at the mention of that, "At least I got married in the end. I didn't let rules stop me from being with Steve."

"And that's what I'm going to do. Clint and I will go to camp alone first and introduce ourselves before you guys come in... If the gods are really ok with this you should be able to pass through the barrier with ease," Percy exclaimed, zipping the duffel up and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You're not going to go by Percy right?" Natasha questioned, worry lining her voice.

"Of course not. I was thinking I'd just use Riptide, that way I don't slip up," Percy answered as they walked to the living room where the other Avengers were waiting.

"$200 says that Percy will have revealed himself by the end of the next 72 hours!" Tony reported.

"$500 says he'll last until Sunday," Clint bargained.

"You have a deal Barton," Tony remarked shaking the archer's hand and sealing the bet.

"Guys! Don't bet on my love life!" Percy ordered. he hated when Tony and Clint bet.

"Why not? We always do! Hell, I lost 2 grand to Katniss over here over when Capsicle would propose to red! You couldn't have waited a week Cap?!" Tony blurted.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Cap and Natasha exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh, oh," Tony gulped.

"I'm gonna kill you Stark!" Natasha vowed trying to make her way over to Tony just to be held back by Cap.

"Nat. Calm down," Steve stated trying to make his wife do exactly that.

Percy glanced towards Clint, locking eyes with him. Clint nodded as if reading Percy's mind and the two slowly shuffled their way to the elevator. Hopping in before any of the other Avengers could notice their absence.

The two ran to a Range Rover that Tony had and climbed into it before driving off, not wasting a moment. Clint drove while Percy sat in the driver's seat. He dug a contacts holder out of his pocket and pulled down the sun visor opening the mirror. He slid the contact onto his finger and poured a little eye solution onto it before placing it on his eye and repeating with the other contact. Percy looked in the mirror and saw that instead of the bright green they always were his eyes were a deep coffee brown.

"You look so weird when you put those on," Clint mumbled as he pulled onto the highway heading out of the city.

"I know. I hate it too," Percy replied looking at himself in the mirror. He put the contact holder back into his pocket and grabbed one of his hoodies from the back seat and pulled it over his head putting it on, making sure it hid his camp beads and the ring. He then brushed his hair his hair back using his hand, running it through the black locks, slicking it back. He pulled out some black hair dye and ran it over the white streak in his hair from when he held up the sky.

"You should put your hair up in a man bun. You have the hair for it, plus would old Percy ever do that?" Clint suggested sending a quick glance over at the 20 something-year-old before watching the road once more.

Percy thought about it for a moment before nodding. He grabbed a hair band that had been stuffed into a cup holder earlier on by Natasha and used it to put his hair up into a man bun, and a pretty good one at that, his scars now clearly visible.

"Now you don't look like Percy at all," Clint remarked.

"That's what I'm going for." Muttered Percy as they drove up to camp's hill. "Home sweet home."

"Hey. Avenger's tower is your home now and it always will be Perc. No matter what happens here you're always welcome back," Clint promised as he drove off the road and started to drive through the trees.

Percy nodded and got out when Clint stopped the car. He paused for a second or two taking in the fresh smell of the trees, a smell he hadn't realized that he'd missed so much in the time he'd been gone. They walked towards the top of the hill and paused at the sight of camp. It had gotten bigger since the last time he saw it, and there were around 6 more cabins than there had been since last time, and he quickly noticed that many of the cabins had been expanded. He saw that there were around 7 small cabins that had been separated from the camp, set off closer to the lake, a good 10-minute walk away from camp. Those hadn't been there before and Percy wondered what they were for.

Percy had been so preoccupied with the sight of the camp he hadn't paid attention to the incoming sound of feet, but Clint had.

"We got company," Clint stated as he pulled his bow out and grabbed an arrow from his quiver and notched it on the bow.

Percy nodded snapping out of the trance he'd been and dug into his pocket before pulling out a solid black baton and two black bracelets that matched. He put on the bracelets and held the baton up like a sword and got ready to fight.

The line of the trees broke as around 6 demigods appeared, all of them armed. Percy noticed Frank standing among the group, also noticing that he was the leader. Next to him stood Hazel. Percy glanced down to their hands seeing the wedding rings on their fingers. The other 4 kids he didn't recognize.

Frank had an arrow notched on his own bow at had it pointed at Clint.

"You're passing on private property," the Canadian announced.

"Ya. We know that," Clint scoffed, "We need to talk to the 7 and Chiron, along with Nico Di' Angelo, Reyna, and Mr.D."

The group looked shocked that Clint had known all these names. They had just assumed they were regular people.

"And why is that?" Hazel questioned.

"We come bearing news of a new incoming threat. We're your only chance of surviving," Percy stated.

"And who may you be?" a person from the group spat angrily.

"My name's Riptide, and this is Hawkeye, we're Avengers," Percy proclaimed, pressing a button on his baton. The metal stick twisted before a sword took its place. He noticed how the group's eyes widened once more as the name set in.

"How did you know to find us?" Hazel asked.

Clint let out a small scoff and smirked proudly, "We're demigods. Banished ones at that," the archer stated proudly, "Now unless you want to die... This is going to sound so cliche, Take us to your leaders."

"He means the 7, Chiron, Mr. D, Nico, and Reyna," Percy explained, translating for the others.

"We can take you to everyone but one of the 7, Mr.D, and Chiron," Frank remarked.

"And why is that?" Clint asked.

"The leader of the 7, Percy Jackson died 5 years ago... Chiron was killed 2 years ago and the gods haven't had contact with Camp in almost 4 years. Mr.D left when we lost contact with them," Frank explained, his voice wavering when he mentioned Percy's name as if asking if he died 5 years ago as a question.

Percy tried not to break down at the news of Chiron dying. He had to keep his identity. He nodded slowly and let out a deep breath. Clint patted him on the back in encouragement before speaking.

"That's fine. Just take us to who you can. We must tell you of the incoming doom," Clint remarked.

Frank nodded and turned towards the camp and lead them down the hill down towards camp, Hazel by his side. Finally, Percy gained the courage to asked something.

"You're Roman demigods... why are you at Camp Half-Blood?" he asked watching his old friends.

Hazel turned to look at Percy, her eyes locking with his, "When the gods abandoned us... the camps had trouble to keep surviving. There was a fire in New Rome and practically everything was ruined. In order to survive the two camps merged," she explained as they make their way into camp.

Percy nodded in understanding and glanced around at the mingling demigods around him. He noticed how they all watched him and Clint in shock and interest. Percy hadn't turned his black sword back into its baton form and instead hooked it through the belt holder along his jeans. This place may have been his home once but he wanted to show the camp that he wasn't weak, he needed them to see that he was a leader, that was the only way he could get them to trust him without revealing his identity.

He continued to walk towards the big house but froze when he saw her. Her blond curly princess hair, her gray eyes. On her right hip, a small 4-year-old with curly black hair and gray eyes sat. Clint noticed him stop and followed his gaze.

"You can't tell her." He warned quietly. Percy nodded and kept walking, though Clint saw he kept sneaking glances at them.

"I know..." Percy sighed, "I just hope she'll forgive me when she finds out," he mumbled.

"Why wouldn't she? It's not your fault." Clint murmured back, as they walked up the porch steps to the big house.

"Last time I disappeared she judo flipped me," Percy responded, his voice a whisper, "When I was gone for 6 months. Not 5 years."

Clint let out a light chuckle as they walked into the big house. They were ushered into the main room and left to wait while the others were gathered. Nico was the first to arrive, he burst out laughing at the sight of Percy's man bun.

"A man bun!? Really!?" Nico laughed.

"Oh shut up," Percy sneered.

Nico continued to laugh even as the others filed into the room. Percy tried not to lock eyes with any of them.

"We're all here now so what is this impending doom?" Frank asked. Percy quickly could tell that Jason and Frank had become group leaders.

"Chaos," Percy responded, letting his single word answer sink in.

"Chaos?" Leo questioned in confusion, repeating the word.

"Ya, you know. You know, the creator of the universe? All powerful being?" Clint remarked, "Really? No? Wow."

"No we know who Chaos is but he doesn't exist," Reyna recoiled.

"And some say the Greek and Roman gods don't exist. Even Asgardian gods too. And trust me they do, Thor eats more pizza than the Hulk," Percy muttered.

"Ok let's just say that Chaos actually exists. Why would we need you to help us fight?" Jason questioned.

"You don't have your most valuable asset. Percy Jackson I think his name was," Percy teased testing the waters.

Annabeth who hadn't said a word before snapped her eyes up and glared at him before sneering, "Don't you dare speak his name. You have no right."

"I have no right?" Percy scoffed, "Just like the gods had no right to banish him?"

The room fell silent. No one but Nico had known that Percy had been banished.

"Now you guys are weak. And you need to be trained, and that's what the Avengers are here to do."


End file.
